


Worth The Wait

by yeska_noka



Series: Roller Derby Verse [8]
Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Kis-My-Ft2 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M, Genderswap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-03
Updated: 2010-07-03
Packaged: 2019-03-29 10:57:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13925715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeska_noka/pseuds/yeska_noka
Summary: Fujigaya REALLY gets her boy.





	Worth The Wait

**Author's Note:**

> Roller-derby verse. Reminder: Fujigaya is a girl (as are Sanada and Nozawa). Quick beta thanks to impynymph.

It's been over two months.

 _Over two months_ , Fujigaya thinks, glancing at Keito out of the corner of her eye. Since they started dating ( _dating!_ ), Keito has stopped avoiding her ( _obviously_ ) and sometimes takes the same shifts at the cafe. It's _driving her crazy_.

Fujigaya likes Keito a lot. She tells him this without any embarrassment, at least on her part. Keito, on the other hand, still doesn't seem to know what to do with her. She's made it pretty clear what she wants, and sure, he'll make out with her, let her touch him, suck him, but he never reciprocates and it's _entirely unfair_. Every time she tries to encourage him, he gets flustered and shy and awkward. She finds it cute, but after this long, it's also incredibly frustrating.

She's been being good. Since Fujigaya agreed to date Keito, she hasn't touched anyone else even once. But it also means that no one else has touched _her_ in way too long. Kawai keeps trying whenever she sees him, and she thinks she deserves a medal for resisting - he knows exactly what he's doing and she knows it.

Keito, however, does _not_ know exactly what he's doing. Fujigaya's willing to teach him, but he has to be willing to learn. She's planned out a lesson for today.

She lets her eyes linger as Keito works, lazing around near the register and watching as he makes the frappachino their latest customer has ordered. It's a slow afternoon, and there are only a few other customers. Sanada's on duty as well, but she's spent the last half hour sitting next to her girlfriend at their table, pouring over the books spread out in front of them - Sanada really wants to go to college.

Fujigaya turns her attention back to Keito, watching as he reaches up to pass the drink over the counter. His t-shirt rides up just enough to reveal a strip of his lower back and she runs her eyes over his skin in lieu of touching. She can see the shift of his muscles under the fabric as he moves, knows the feel of them under her hands. He strong, and has a much nicer body than she'd expected. She imagines what it'll feel like holding onto his shoulders, his arms, digging her fingers into those muscles as he fucks her.

...not that she's gotten anywhere close, yet. _One step at a time_ , she reminds herself, but lets herself think about it just a little anyway. She can feel herself growing warmer as she imagines touching him, imagines his hands on her body. Keito catches her eye as he puts away the canned whipped cream, and she smiles, letting her expression betray nothing. He moves to clean up the blender and she returns to her daydream as the water runs across his fingers.

She imagines him in the shower, water running over _everything_. Considers the idea of taking a shower with him, feeling his wet body pressed up against hers. She breathes through the arousal that washes over her, keeps herself perfectly calm despite the heat blossoming between her legs.

The swoosh of the automatic door sliding open pulls her from her thoughts and she calls out a welcome before she's even turned fully around to face the customer. She waits patiently as the harried-looking woman balances her ridiculous number of bags and digs her wallet from one of them, calling out the order to Keito as she gives the woman her change.

Fujigaya continues like this for the next half hour or so, letting her thoughts drift wherever they will. She lets herself want it, and she'll have it. She makes it until after what seems to be the day's rush is over before she decides that she's waited enough.

"Sanada!" she calls, and Sanada looks up from the notebook she's writing in. Fujigaya motions her over.

"Take over for a bit, okay?"

Sanada nods. Fujigaya knows she won't argue, seeing as she's had a few hours to study _on duty_. Nozawa takes the opportunity to slip behind the counter and refill her coffee, nudging Keito out of the way when he offers to do it for her.

"Leave it," Fujigaya tells him, taking hold of his arm. "You're coming with me." She shushes him when he starts to protest.

She pushes him into the back room ahead of her.

"What if Sanada comes in?" Keito asks, clearly already knowing where this is going.

"If we're in here," Fujigaya says, "then she _has_ to be out there. Besides..." She locks the door and grins.

"Fuji..." he starts, but trails off as she backs him against the small table in the corner.

"Tell me you don't want me," she challenges.

Keito says nothing, just licks his lips and looks off to the side. "This really isn't a good idea..."

" _There's no fun in being good_ ," Fujigaya whispers, and leans in to kiss away any argument.

He kisses her back right away, familiar and comfortable with that much, at least. His hands settle at her waist to steady her, and it sends a shiver through her; she's already worked up from just imagining his touch. She kisses him hard, and Keito can clearly feel the difference.

"Whoa, hold on," he says, pulling away, but she doesn't let him go, leaning in to kiss him again.

Fujigaya might be a little desperate at this point, but she doesn't really care. Let him know it, let him feel it - maybe he'll finally do something about it. At this point, she's not above begging.

She sucks at Keito's lower lip, nips at him just enough to make him groan, and his hands slide around behind her back. Her apron swings loose from her waist, hanging from her neck, and she breaks their kiss only long enough to pull it over her head and drop it to the floor. Keito stops protesting after that - he knows how this goes. He tugs her blouse free from her uniform slacks and gets his hands up under it to unhook her bra. She leans into him when he cups her breast.

"Good," she mumbles against his lips. Fujigaya returns the favor, divesting him of his clothes until he's left in just his briefs, pants unzipped and close to falling from his hips. She runs a hand across the front of his underwear, smiling when he pushes into her touch, and then pulls away.

"Here's the deal," she starts. "If you don't touch me, I don't touch you."

Keito looks dismayed. "What?"

"It's only fair." She slides a hand up his arm, leaning against him, close enough to still be a tease, but doing nothing further. "Please, Keito. This has to go both ways. I can't..." Fujigaya stops, rethinking her statement. "It's just, there has to be some kind of give and take, you know? I really like you," she adds to soften her words.

"I know, but I don't..."

"I _know_ you don't know," Fujigaya cuts him off. His problem has always been a clear one. "But you'll never know unless you let me _show_ you." She tilts her head so that her lips are almost brushing his, letting a pout creep into her voice. "Don't you want to make me feel good?"

"Y-yeah," Keito says, obviously wanting to please her and just as obviously nervous about it.

"Then _touch me_ ," Fujigaya insists.

Keito nods slowly, bringing a hand back up to her breast, thumbing her nipple through her shirt. "Like this?"

"It's a start," Fujigaya breathes, and kisses him for it. He's already familiar with her upper half, but she'll let him get comfortable for the moment. She waits until his hands shift to her waist, pulling her against him.

"See?" She grinds her hips into his, making him gasp. "You know what you want. So why do you never take it?"

"Fuji..."

"I know, I know," she shushes him. "We won't, not yet. But please." She reaches down to take one of his hands, guiding it between them. "Please?"

Keito's eyes are wide, but he doesn't argue. Fujigaya has to undo her trousers herself, but she hadn't expected him to suddenly be so forward, so she doesn't mind. She will, however, push him just a little. She places Keito's hands on her hips, sliding them down just a bit before she leaves the rest to him. "Take them off," she directs.

"Are you sure?"

"Keito!"

"Okay..."

She doesn't dare to breathe as he hooks his fingers under the edge of her underwear, afraid that he'll change his mind. He's slow, and it's torturous to feel the drag of the fabric slowly across her skin, but he doesn't stop until the material is halfway down her thighs.

"Give me your hand again," Fujigaya says, and Keito does, not looking down at all. Not that it matters; there won't be much for him to see this way.

Her legs are shaking just from the anticipation. _So close_. And yet, her conscience chooses that moment to make an appearance.

"Keito, look. Are _you_ sure?" She says it almost against her will, but she doesn't want to force him into anything. A little pressure, okay, because _really_ , but he has to be okay with it in the end.

"I guess," he says, and that's not good enough.

"I really want this," Fujigaya admits, and she really, really does, _right now_ , "but you have to want it, too."

Keito takes an audible breath. "It's kind of scary." The breath comes out on a shaky laugh.

"And it won't ever not be scary until you _do it_."

"I know," he says. "So it's okay. Show me what you like."

And that's what she needed to hear. She guides his hand down, close, so close, and looks him in the eye for a moment, reassuring, before she slides his middle finger in between her folds. She's forced to close her eyes, a soft cry escaping before she can hold it back. She's been waiting so long that just one touch nearly sends her over the edge - she's not going to last long at all.

She nearly laughs when she gets her eyes open again. Keito looks rather horrified. "What?"

"You're... really... slimy?" he manages, and this time she does laugh.

"You make it sound so sexy," she says, and forces him to shift his hand a bit, sending a wave of heat rolling through her.

"It's kind of gross," he says, but he's watching her carefully, watching her reactions.

She can tell he'll learn fast. "Deal with it," she says, and gasps when he moves his finger on his own. "Yeah, like that."

"That feels good?"

"It really, really does," Fujigaya breathes, and clutches his shoulders for support as her legs grow weaker.

Keito looks a bit more relaxed now, moving his hand gently against her and making her shudder. "I kind of thought it'd be more complicated than this."

"Sometimes." Talking is a bit difficult now. Fujigaya is focused on Keito's touch, the one she'd been waiting for, and it steals her breath. "A little faster."

Keito follows instructions well. Fujigaya's legs threaten to give out on her as fire races along her nerves. "Oh, _fuck_." She tenses all over, nails digging into Keito's skin as he brings her closer. Her air escapes with a whimper on each exhale despite her attempts to be quiet. "Please, oh, please." She's glad to see that Keito's eyes are dark and interested, focused intently on watching her, but then she can't keep her own eyes open any longer. She can feel her orgasm building, close, so close, almost there... Keito slides his finger against her just a bit faster and that's it. Pleasure crashes over her in a wave and she clings to him, softening her cry as much as she can as he works her through it. She grabs his wrist to slow him down and then stops his movement, still feeling herself pulse against him.

"Feel that?" she manages.

"Yeah," he says quietly. "Is that...?"

"Yeah." She tugs his hand away and pulls her underwear back up. Keito is eying his fingers when she finishes doing up her slacks, but he's touching himself with his other hand at the same time. Fujigaya grins.

"You can taste me if you'd like."

"Um."

She laughs at the look on his face. "Maybe next time, then," and leans in suck herself from his finger.

"Maybe next time," Keito chokes out, and it's clear that now he's the one who's having trouble breathing.

Fujigaya can't help smiling; she really, really likes him. She replaces his hand with her own, gets her hand inside his briefs. She's feeling rather charitable at the moment.

"Thank you," she says, and drops to her knees.


End file.
